Amanda Bloom
Amanda Bloom was the Trager family's neighbor and Kyle's love interest. Family & Relationship Parents * Unnamed Father - (father; deceased) * Carol Bloom - (mother) Relationship * Charlie Tanner - (ex-boyfriend) * Kyle Trager - (friend/dating) * Lori Trager - (friend) * Josh Trager - (friend) * Declan McDonough - (friend) Before Season 1 Amanda's father died a year before the show began. She was scheduled to have her confirmation that year, but it was pushed back because of her father's death. Season 1 Kyle first met Amanda by being lured to her playing of Pachelbel's Canon. He entered her house and snuck up behind her to listen. Kyle then began to feel sadness and started crying. Amanda heard and noticed him. Startled, Kyle ran back to the Trager residence. Amanda and her mother, Carol, went to the Tragers that night. Carol explained to Nicole Trager that Kyle had entered their house uninvited. Kyle was there with Nicole, and he began to develop a crush on Amanda. Amanda clearly was not as upset as her mother and even bid Kyle farewell when they left. A few nights later, Kyle calmed a stray dog by staring it in the eye. Amanda, looking out the window, was surprised. Amanda then explained to Kyle about "down time" and how his family would have to be searching for him. Later, while driving home, Amanda was surprised to see Kyle jumping off the roof. This caused her to crash into some trash cans. Amanda asked Kyle if she should conceal the damage done to the car or admit to the damage. Kyle then told her to simply admit it. Amanda then told Kyle to wish her luck. Later, Carol wa very upset to hear that the car was damaged. Kyle then arrived to defend Amanda, lying that he had caused the wreck. Carol scolded Kyle and told him that he was not allowed near her daughter or her property. A few days later, Lori took Kyle and Josh to the swimming pool where Amanda was a lifeguard. While Lori, Josh and Hillary talked, Kyle dove into the pool but quickly drowned. Amanda dove in after him and saved him. While she began to pat him down, he got an erection. This was very embarrassing for Kyle. That night, Amanda arrived to the Tragers' house to see Kyle. She entered Kyle's room to see many pictures drawn of her. This scared her very much. As she exited, she bumped into Kyle who was holding one of Josh's pornographic magazines. She quickly hurried out of the house. The next day, Kyle and Lori showed up for swimming lessons with her. Kyle immediately learned how to swim extraordinarily well. They spoke about the pictures he drew of her and he explained he drew so many because something was missing. She invited him over the next day while her mom was out of the house. While he visited, she explained how her father died the previous year. She also told him that to make good art, he must be able to imagine things as well. The weekend before school began, she went to a party where she met up with Kyle. Before he could speak, Amanda's boyfriend, Charlie Tanner, showed up. He was introduced to Kyle. As school began, Amanda sat at a lunch table with Charlie which hurt Kyle's feelings. That day, Amanda and Charlie visited Kyle in the school library. After Kyle shunned Charlie, Charlie confided to Amanda that he did not think Kyle liked him. Amanda dismissed this, but later returned to the library. She questioned Kyle if he likes her in a romantic way. Kyle lied and replied, "we're friends". A week later, a huge rainstorm hit Seattle. Since Carol was out of the house and her power went out, Amanda went over to the Tragers' house. While she, Lori, Josh, Kyle and Declan waited for the power to turn on. Kyle used a Ouija board and finds a strange number, 781227. The weather began to clear up and they went outside. After Declan makes a rude comment about someone being dead, Kyle began to become afraid, telling everyone to return into the house. As they ran, a bolt of lightning hit a flower pot, shattering it. When the power turned on, Amanda and Kyle searched 781227 on the internet. The kids talked about how bad they would feel if they didn't have a past. Amanda returned to talk to Kyle about her father in his tub which she dubbed "Wallow Central." This made Kyle feel much better. During the basketball season, Amanda was forced to go to the Beachwood basketball games to keep Charlie's stats. During the championship, she and Lori sat together. At the Beachwood Carnival a few weeks later, Amanda and Charlie showed up. Amanda convinced Kyle to ride on the Merry-Go-Round but was unable to convince Charlie. While on the ride, Kyle suffered a seizure. Everyone hurried to the hospital and Amanda told Lori to tell Kyle she's thinking about him. The next weekend was Amanda's confirmation. As Amanda attempted to speak to Kyle outside the church, she was pulled away by her mother. The next day, Amanda visited Kyle and told him that he should find a saint. This prompted Kyle to go to church. The following day, at Kyle's going away party, she bid Kyle farewell. Season 2 Amanda met up with Kyle again at The Rack, thrilled to see him. Kyle was much less thrilled to see she was still dating Charlie Tanner. Still, they promised to make time to catch up. Because of Tom Foss's trainings, Kyle kept missing chances to hang out with Amanda. Later, Amanda told Hillary and Lori that she may be ready for sex. Lori and Hillary immediately opposed the decision. Charlie's deceit was later revealed to Amanda, in which they broke up and she blamed Kyle for not telling her soon. Upset, Amanda refused to let Kyle apologize, but eventually calmed down. Amanda and Kyle became friends again and Amanda wished that things could be better than before. Kyle asked Amanda to Lori's alterni-dance, but Amanda got grounded for protesting the school dance. Still, Amanda snuck out and danced with Kyle. They were about to kiss when Jessi blew the lights out. Amanda later told Kyle that it wasn't the right time and told him that she believed in him to help Stephen make peace with his father William. Amanda talked about her father before she and Kyle kissed. Amanda accompanied the other kids on their camping trip, where she followed Kyle and Declan down into the Zzyzx ruins. She argued with Jessi's and her sudden interest in Kyle before talking with Lori about their relationship. Amanda managed to revive Kyle after he stumbled out of the ruins due to methane gas. Amanda and Kyle later made a date for a concert, but Kyle soon learned that Julian Ballantine had the Latnok ring and he needed to cancel. Amanda assumed that Kyle canceled because he was doubtful. Amanda was about to break up with him until he told her that their relationship was the only thing he didn't have doubts about. Amanda came to support Kyle at the Hands on a Hybrid competition after finding out Jessi was competing as well. Amanda was uncomfortable with Jessi being so close to Kyle and was shocked to see Jessi touching Kyle's stomach. Amanda accused Kyle of being just like Charlie Tanner. Amanda came over to the Trager's home a while later and apologized for comparing Kyle to Charlie and then she told him about her schooling. He told her that whatever decision she made, he would always be there for her. The following day, Amanda was packing for New York when she received a call from Kyle, who was with Jessi. At first, she was infuriated, but decided to trust Kyle and played a song on the piano that he requested. He promised he would be back before she left. Kyle returned, but Amanda's mother said that she took an early flight. Kyle was disappointed, but went on with his plan to crash Madacorp's server with an energy surge. The combined power of Kyle and Jessi created such a powerful energy surge that the entire city went dark, canceling Amanda's flight. She returned and assured Kyle that she would be back in four months. Amanda suddenly returned for her mother's birthday, but actually returned because she wanted to drop out of the music conservatory. Her mother Carol put Amanda on lockdown until she changed her mind. Kyle, Josh, and Lori managed to to project a message to Amanda to meet Kyle at the Rack and included the alarm code. Amanda assured Kyle that her feeling him hadn't changed until Carol, tipped off by Jessi, crashed the ate and took Amanda to the airport. Amanda later climbed in through Kyle's window, needed a place to hide becuase she didn't board the flight like her mother thought. Amanda then stayed at the Trager's house hidden until her mother discovered her there and how Amanda did not board her flight. Later on, she talks to Kyle about her mother's decision and letting Amanda stay instead of going to New York. Though, she was to get a job to learn how to be responsible and to learn about maturity. And so, Appearances Season 1 Season 2 *2. Homecoming *3. The List is Life *4. Balancing Act *5. Come to Your Senses *6. Does Kyle Dream of Electric Fish *7. Free To Be You and Me *8. What's the Frequency, Kyle? *9. Ghost in the Machine *10. House of Cards *11. Hands on a Hybrid *12. Lockdown *13. Leap of Faith *14. To CIR With Love *16. Great Expectations *17. Grounded *18. Between the Rack and a Hard Place Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda Bloom Amanda